Fury One Shots
by The Darkest Dragon
Summary: <html><head></head>Here will be some one shots of the female Horseman who deserves more storys! The other Horsemen will probably be in here too, but Fury will be in every chapter. Warning: Mature Content</html>


_I've noticed there isn't many Fury storys or one shots. So whenever an idea comes to mind I'm going to post one here. Take note this first chapter and others may have mature content so read at your own risk._

_I do not own Darksiders or it's characters and I don't make any money writing these storys._

_I hope you appreciate the story. Please leave a review or any ideas you may have. I'm sure you all have some creative ideas that could help keep the story's coming. _

**_~Rebecca_**

* * *

><p>"Don't be shy," whispered a lusty voice. "Come closer."<p>

Fury lay on a bed of silk and satin. Her armor was disposed of and only her breasts and groin were covered in a tight deep purple fabric. The male she had whispered to climbed atop the bed and ran a hand over her toned stomach. He cocked his head and studied over her goddess like body. Her skin was deathly pale and smooth, her curves were plump and soft, and her eyes were entrancing. Who wouldn't be nervous to approach such a person?

She raised onto her elbow and wrapped an arm around his neck to bring him closer. "Don't be afraid, Marcus. I _chose_ you to be with me tonight. Consider yourself lucky a Horseman even glanced your way."

As if finally convinced, the man lustfully pressed his lips to hers and grabbed her waist. He ran his hand under the fabric over her breasts and got more than a handful. He smiled against her lips and she playfully bit him and pulled away. She sat on her knees and arched her back while undoing the fabric on her body, almost as if she were perking her breasts out for him. He watched and grew ever more excited from the view. She could tell this and when she was completely nude she pulled herself to him and grabbed the belt of his pants with one hand. She didn't undo them naturally, no. She _ripped_ them off and threw them across the room. She raised her eyebrows when she looked down. She had clearly made a good choice with this one. With a purr in his ear she ran a hand down his tight, moist chest to his member. She played with him there for a few moments, even though he was already well ready and impatient. His breathing quickened and he grunted in pleasure but she clicked her tongue and shook her head. "I didn't bring you here to please _you_. Show me what you have."

Eagerly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him as close as he could. Which wasn't very since her breasts blocked the way. His hand came down the small of her back and delved inbetween her cheeks. She gave a pleasing purr of approval and he layed her down on the silk. His lips found her neck, and soon after, his teeth. He didn't have the fangs she had, but it was enough to get her making low moans and caressing his back. He trailed his lips down to her chest and rolled his tongue over the tender breast. He found her nipple with his teeth and teased it with his tongue. And a good suck like an infant had her squirming and sweating. He gladly licked the moisture off of her and continued to trail kisses down her navel and in between her legs. Without hesitation he ran his tongue in between the folds and she wrapped her legs around him as if to keep him there. He pleasured her with lip and tongue until she was dripping and ready. She unwrapped her legs for him and he clambered atop her. But before he could manage to penetrate her she rolled over him swiftly without effort.

"You'll have to be patient if you want to dominate me," she growled.

He thought he'd been patient enough, but he took being ridden by Fury an honor, not a loss of pride in the bedroom.

She grabbed his long and throbbing length in her hand and guided the tip in between her folds. He shivered from the warm wetness and when she had swallowed him whole he let out a moan through clenched teeth. She leaned down to him and ran her tongue between his lips before she slowly rocked her hips. With another moaning hiss Marcus grabbed her buttox in his hands and pulled her foreward, taking himself deeper. Her lips devoured his as she rocked herself steadily, the headboard softly knocking the wall from her strength. When she was reaching her climax she raised herself and arched her back, releasing moans of pleasure. Her last strokes were hard and devouring, and the man below her curled his toes in pleasure.

Since he had been patient with her, unlike many others, she gratefully rolled him over her. "Let's see if you can take me to Heaven yourself," she purred. With a bout of determination he rolled his hips into hers eagerly. He'd learned from her time atop him she prefered strong and steady strokes, so that's what he gave her. He reentered her anchored his hips to hers. In just a few rocks his large size and hard thrusts had her moaning again. Her mewling moans and the squeak of the bed and knock of the headboard filled the room. When his thrusts became harder and faster she squirmed under him again, her back arching and fingers clawing at his back. He raised himself to his hands and clenched his teeth as he began reaching climax. Fury started to burn from his careless thrusts, but it was a holy fire that she admired. Together they came, and in exhaustion he dropped to her. She sighed in approval and stroked his head as if her were a puppy.

"I think I might keep you an extra night," she smiled. The response was a panting breath in her ear.


End file.
